Experiment Blue
by Tannivvy
Summary: Important note - please read: The whole story will be updated step by step. I'll try to write longer and much more important - I'll try to write better.


I just wasn't happy with the old story so I'll try to rewrite and update it step by step.

Btw.: Kosavij voice sounds like German Wikus van de Merwe from District 9 .))

Logbook Entry #1:

Kosavij said down in front of the small desktop, his Elfenmagick ears twitched nervously. "My name is K-Kosavij." He stuttered.

"And I'm one of the last remaining aliens of the old galaxy that isn't a Grox." He gulped.

"...and it's my job to create a new species." He said with a smile on his Sauroclod mouth.

The old Galaxy had been destroyed by the Grox and Spode's followers had been shattered. Kosavij was one of the last remaining, official members of the ORGA. And one of the few beings alive that wasn't a Grox.

The ORGA was a group of every archetype known to this date except of the Grox archetype and the knight archetype. Knights, the only beings known to destroy the beings named Grox, died out a few millennia ago and so the Grox were able to grow and destroy more.

The only thing left by the ORGA was a gigantic ship that now orbited a planet in the Outer Rim. Far away from the galactic core, and far away from the Grox.

The planet's name was Medusa-4 because of it's snake-like mountains that winded all around the planet. And '4' because it was the fourth planet of the system - making it a planet-rich system.

Kosavij doesn't really remember a thing of the war and destruction the Grox has started and caused, he was just a clone of his original self that rested somewhere in space in a special capsule, save from everything but a black hole and intelligent life.

"The Grox have seemingly destroyed every intelligent life but me and some lone survivors out there in the wide galaxy. We... We were supposed to fight them, and we were supposed to win... but..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "...But we were missing the knights." He laughed quietly. "We managed to gather every known archetype in existence. Except the knights. And so, we lost the fight." He said with a smile. "Now it's my job to create new life, so it may successfully evolve into knights." The smile was still plastered onto his face and didn't disappear, even as he spoke the next few words: "But the problem is that no one was yet successful in creating new life. But we also can't wait for life to be created naturally."

The smile 'finally' disappeared from his lips. "And that's our main problem. However, I am very optimistic in solving it." Now that fake smile was back once again.

/

"I am recording this for later generations of intelligent life, so if you ever see this: You have been probably created in a laboratory, and maybe even by me. So, no god created you - the religion you came up with probably is humbug. Unless your god is me." He laughed. "Anyway. I will end Logbook #1 and start with the preparations for the first experiment: Alpha001. I have collected different kind of specimen, cells to he exact, from Medusa-4 and now I will extract their DNA to create my very own species." Kosavij smiled at the camera before finished the recording. He sighed and leaned back in his chair before tearing outside one of the huge windows, down at the planet Medusa-4. It was his first working day since the Great War and he was more excited than ever.

/

Kosavij collected all sort of cells from Medusa 4, from Pokey to Booster, and from Booster to Jawhead - every cell he managed to find was now swimming in its very own tank. Some, such as Snorf and Bloato were as big as a tuna fish, while some, such as Minno could only be seen with a microscope.

Extracting DNA from the cell would kill it in return, but sacrifices were necessary in this job.

Kosavij himself belonged to the scientist archetype, and so he acted rather neutral when it came to making sacrifices in the name of science.

He had to choose a strong cell, able to defend itself, and the ones he'd use for the experiment were the following: Jawhead, Megamouth, Spiked Shyster, Squirty, Stabber and Needle Buzzy.

He chose Jawhead because of his gigantic Jaws and spikes, it was a little slow but able to defend itself very well.

Megamouth was very aggressive and territorial, but a little more complex and slow.

Squirty was also aggressive, didn't lost interest in its victims - but it's DNA was very complex die to the poison it possessed.

Stabber was a simple cell with a lot of spikes and somehow territorial behavior. However it was also scared easily.

Needle Buzzy was rather passive, but thanks to its spike and electricity it was a dangerous predator - if it would ever hunt prey. But it's DNA was also very complex and could cause some problems.

And finally, the Spiked Shyster: Fast, aggressive, territorial and it's DNA wasn't so complex. It was protective of it's mate, the Shysters and attacked everyone on sight and was rather successful in killing it's enemies. It would hunt down a Chomper for up to a minute until it was in the territory of another Spiked Shyster that would finish it.

And so his choice fell on the Spiked Shyster. If he was successful in creating a similar species to the Shysters they might be safe from the aggressive Spiked Shyster.

/

The thin needle pushed into the poor cell, extracting a purple liquid from it. Kosavij watched the liquid travel through a thin tube towards a huge machine in the laboratory. It made a 'wirring' noise and bleeped a few times before it popped out a small golden egg, too small to be seen with the naked eye.

Kosavij grabbed a gigantic lens and held it in front of the tank and looked through it. The egg was moving slightly, it squirmed around a little before he first spike popped out of it. Then followed the second and third spike and finally the jaws, the three pairs of flagella followed soon after the jaws and it took another full minute before the whole cell made it's way out of the golden egg.

It was of blue color, had three pairs of eyes in total, three pairs of flagella and three spikes with one pair of jaws. It looked around curiously before staring directly at Kosavij who was smiling proudly.

"Think I'm going to name you Blue." He said before the smile on his face formed into a wide grin.


End file.
